Fire
by Ameris Estelwen
Summary: Liz had become pretty good friends with Abe and Hellboy in the past few weeks that she had been at the B.P.R.D. While Liz is still learning to control her powers with Hellboy she injures Abe in the process and tries to lock herself away in her room.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Fire **

**Liz had become pretty good friends with Abe and Hellboy in the past few weeks that she had been at the B.P.R.D. One day she asks Abe when she will be able to control her powers only to have him say he didn't know. While Liz is still learning to control her powers with Hellboy she injures Abe in the process and tries to lock herself away in her room. While her and Abe were talking before she hurt him she had said she wanted to help him and Hellboy in the field, when something goes wrong, she has her chance to help them and save them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, THIS IS A FAN BASED STORY FOR THE HELLBOY MOVIES RATHER THAN THE COMICS. **

I will be taking a break from my other story until I finish writing the nest few chapters for it.

It had been a few weeks since Liz had come to the B.P.R.D and she was rarely seen. If someone was looking for her however, they could find her sitting in her room, somewhere with Hellboy since he couldn't be burned by her flames and or in the library with Abe and Broom. Today she was sitting in a chair next to Abe's tank while Hellboy was in target practice, reading a book and turning the pages for Abe's books when he would either tap on the glass or ask her. "Blue." She suddenly said, causing said man to look at her.

"Yes Liz? Is there something you needed help reading?" He asked and swam up to the glass.

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to ask you something." She paused and waited for him to nod before continuing. "How long do you think it will take me to learn to control my power?"

Abe blinked and then shrugged slightly. "I wish I could tell you." He said. "But I have no idea, it could take weeks or even years for you to control it. It will take even longer for you to be able to master it." She sighed and sank down into her chair with the book she had been reading handing limply in her hands. "We will be here to help you, but you must be patient. Do not try to do something you are not ready for, for you might do something you regret."

"I know…" She said with a sigh. "I just want to control it so I wont hurt anyone. I want to be able to help you and Red too."

If he could Abe would be smiling. "Don't wish to do what we do yet, Liz. Wait until you are a little older before you consider joining us in the field. If you wish to practice, Hellboy should be finished soon." She only nodded. "Would you turn the pages please?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a smile and got up before walking over to each of the four books and turning the pages.

"Thank you." He said and swam back a couple feet.

"No problem." She said and sat back down before pulling the book back into her lap as she continued to read. Hellboy eventually came back to the library. When Liz saw him she smiled and jumped up quickly leaving the book hanging off the chair ready to fall. "Will you come practice with me?" She asked the second she was in front of him.

"Yeah sure thing." He said and ruffled her hair a bit. "Just give me a minute to talk with Abe." He said and walked over to the tank where his friend was.

"Hello Red." Abe said as Hellboy got up to his tank.

"Don't you ever feel like a prisoner in this?" Hellboy asked as he looked at the tank, then back to Abe.

"Considering what I was put through when I was first found and what I had to stay in… No not really." He said and shook his head. "Will you turn the pages?"

Hellboy laughed slightly and shook his head while turning the pages. "Haven't you read all of the books in here by now?"

"Most of them, yes. But I still have yet to finish every one of them."

"Manning wants to talk with ya." Hellboy said with a sigh. "He's got somethin' he wants you to look at."

Abe tilted his head slightly and blinked. "Do you know what he wishes me to do?" Hellboy shook his head. "When you and Liz head out, if you see him will you tell him that I will be there momentarily?"

"Sure." Hellboy said and turned around before heading back over to Liz. "See ya later."

"Goodbye." Abe said as he began to swim over to the ladder to get out.

"Bye Abe." Liz said as they left the room.

Once Abe was out of his tank he dried off slightly so he wouldn't cause a mess and headed out to find Manning. He passed several agents and creatures before he finally found Manning walking down the hallway with a pissed off look on his face. "Are you alright?" Abe asked as he walked up to the man.

"Hellboy's trying to make me look like a fool." Manning said with a sigh as he ran a hand down his face. "He lives to make my life hard…." He geld up some photos. "He won't stop being seen. I keep telling these-these reporters that he and the rest of you don't exist and then he goes and lets people take picture of him."

"I believe we will always have this problem." Abe said. "It's just in his personality to want to be known. Was this why you wanted to see me?"

"No." Manning said and waved for Abe to follow him as he began to walk.

"What is it you need?" Abe asked as he followed manning down the hall.

"How's the girl been? Has she given you any reason to think she might blow something up?"

Abe shook his head. "No, not since the first couple weeks she was here. Why?"

"Because you two are going to need help in the future a-" Abe stopped and put a hand on Manning's shoulder stopping him as well. "What?"

"Tell me you are not planning on having her join us soon?" Abe said cutting him off.

"What's the problem with that? If she can control her powers then she is fully c-"

"Manning, she's still a child. We should not throw her into situations like the one's Red and I handle. It would be utter chaos and she could get injured or even killed, probably both. We should wait and see how her powers develop and then let her decide what she wants to so with them." Abe said and let go of his shoulder. Manning sighed and gestured for Abe to follow him again. They entered a smallish room with a few computers and other agents in it.

"Look at this." Manning said as he pulled up some photos. "Things like this are why you two need help." He said. On the screen there multiple pictures of people torn apart, eaten, drowned and so on. "These are why you guys need help. These are some of the many people you couldn't save because there were only two of you."

"If you throw her into this now." Abe said and pointed at the screen as he looked to Manning. "There will be more like them, but they will be burned alive, and I will be one of them. Then you would only have Red and an even more mentally scarred child, who will lose any ability she has on controlling her powers. Do you think Red would want to hurt her or kill her to make her stop? And then you would have Red angry. What do you think he would do to you?" Abe sighed and shook his head. "Do not ask-Don't even tell me to put her through some of the things Red and I gone through on missions at her age. Because I won't. I know Hellboy won't either. Now if that is all, I must be getting back to my tank before it becomes harder for me to breath." With that being said he turned around and walked out of the room leaving Manning there.

Abe stopped and headed towards the room where Hellboy and Liz would be practicing. Once there he knocked on the glass causing both Hellboy and Liz to look over to him. Hellboy walked over and opened the door once Liz had stopped what she was doing and let Abe in. "There somethin' you need, Blue?" Hellboy asked as Abe walked in. "You alright?" He asked when he saw Abe hesitate to walk into the room more than a few feet.

"Yes, it is just very dry in here." He said with a nod and looked over to Liz. "Hello Liz." She smiled at him her black hair falling over her ear slightly.

"Hey Blue." she said back.

Abe looked back to Hellboy. "Manning wants to have her join us on missions." He said a bit quietly hoping Liz wouldn't hear them.

"What?" Hellboy said with an slightly angered expression.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked and looked to Hellboy.

"Yeah." Hellboy nodded." Everything's fine… just hang out over there for a minute." He said and nodded to the other side of the room. She just shrugged and did as told. "Why the hell would he want her to join us? She can barely control her powers, and she's a kid."

"I told him that already. He claims that with her we can save more people… He's right, but now is not the time. Once she is older she can be a help if she wants to, but now, at her control level… It would only be chaos." He said with a sigh as he glanced at Liz before looking to Hellboy. "I hope that with what I told him he wont try to push her into the field, but I do not know what he will do."

"I should use him for target practice just for thinkin' about that…"

"Red, don't go that far." Abe said and shook his head. "That would only make things-"

"Get away!" He turned when he heard Liz scream to see that fire was covering her body and growing outwards quickly. Before anyone could do anything a blast of fire was sent through out the room, burning the targets and sending some of them flying. Abe brought his arms up to cover his face before he felt something big, heavy and hot slam into him sending him against the wall. The next thing he felt was fire and then something being dropped over him shielding him from the flames.

"Shit." Hellboy said once the flames had died down. He looked to Liz who was sitting on the floor breathing heavy and staring at her hands. His attention quickly turned to Abe who was still under his coat. "Fuck…" He said as he torn the coat away from his friends body to see the smaller blue man was unconscious. "Abe!" He yelled and shook his friends shoulders hoping to get a response from him. He gritted his teeth at how he could smell some of Abe's skin burning still, he had barely been able to cover Abe with his coat before the worst of the flames had gotten to him. "Abe wake up damn it!" He yelled. He looked back to Liz who was now staring at them with fearful eyes. He turned back to Abe when he heard him cough weakly. "Hey Abe, buddy. Can ya hear me?"

"R-Red…" Abe said weakly as he looked up at his friend.

"Yeah… Hang in there alright?" He said as he gathered Abe up in his arms. "Liz are you in control now?" He asked and looked to the child. "Liz!" He almost yelled causing her to look to him. "Are you in control now?" She nodded. "Are you sure. 100%" She nodded again. "Go find my father, make it quick." He said as he ran from the room. She stayed sitting there for a moment before climbing to her feet and running from the room.

She found Broom talking to an agent and almost tripped when she stopped running. "Liz is everything alright?" Broom asked and looked down to the child who was breathing heavily.

"Abe…" She said quickly. "He-he-he was- I- and now-" Broom put a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down next to her.

"Slow down, breathe. Now tell me what happened? Is Abe alright?" He said slowly trying to calm the now crying child.

"I-I was practicing… and I just… I just lost control for a second-he.. He was in the room." She said as she began to cry harder.

"Where is he now?" Broom said becoming more serious.

"I don't know. Red took him." She said and covered her face with her hands.

"Liz, head to your room and calm yourself, alright? I will come get you soon." She only nodded and headed that way. Broom watched her leave before heading to the medical bay where he knew Hellboy was taking Abe. When he got there he saw Hellboy leaning his back against the wall outside of the room near the door. "Hellboy." He said as he got up to his son.

"Father…" He said quietly and looked to him.

"How is he?"

Hellboy shrugged. "I don't know… They wouldn't let me stay… But he didn't look good." Hellboy sighed and rested his head against the wall.

"He's a strong lad, he's been through worse." Broom said as he put a hand on Hellboy's shoulder. "All we can do is wait until we hear about his condition."

Hellboy sighed and looked at the floor. He knew his father was right, but that didn't change how he felt now. Though it may have been Liz that did this, he would never blame her, if anything he blamed himself for not being able to stop this from happening, and for not being able to protect his friend. He sighed again and shook his head as he stared at the small cracks on the floor.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, I am having a bit of trouble with how I want the next chapter in the story to go. So will you guys please help me out and give me ideas on where to go from here? **

**Update: Guys I am not getting your reviews or messages until a few days after usually. I was wondering if you guys wanted to try and figure out another way for you to be able to get at least the messages to me quicker. So if anyone has any ideas on that, I get instant messages faster than reviews, but it still might be a few hours until I get it. **


End file.
